


Be alright

by Mangoojuice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, High School AU, It's sweet, Short, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoojuice/pseuds/Mangoojuice
Summary: “Perfume is potentially a carrier for the imagination. Perfume is thick; it is poison and pure desire; it is eros in person.” – Serge LutensIf Sana was ever asked what her favorite scent was, she would probably answer the fragrance of the mysterious person she keeps breathing in the hallway, but never really meeting.





	Be alright

It’s taken a while to tell you  
Exactly how I felt inside  
The words, they feel so simple right now  
But they took a while to find  
And is this what you call love ?  
This is what i’m thinking of 

\--

The first time Sana passed by her in the hallway, she stopped for her second, not understanding that the sweet scent that had filled her space was coming from her schoolmate and not from the blossoming tree near the open window. She had leaned in, curious about what flowers could give such a strong scent, and ended up being late for class, mind too focused on the nice movements of the branches under the wind.  
She caught the scent again in the library, a few days later, managed to fall down with all her books when she rushed to the other side of the shelf, got scolded for making too much noise, but again, didn't manage to catch the the one that walked around the school spreading such a marvelous fragrance. She left the library with a book about flowers under the arm.  
She finished reading it in a few days, now half convinced that humans were a lot like bees, both being attracted to the sweet scent of flowers - her friends found it dumb, but really, she thought being similar to the yellow insects sounded quite pleasant. They do such a respectable job, it would be ridiculous to not be flattered. 

She began paying more attention in shops, coming with her mother whenever she was going grocery shopping, hanging around longer than before in the fruit aisle, always admiring the colorful painting they offered. She spent her monthly allowance in shampoo, picking three bottles that seemed the closest to what she was looking for, stopping by the perfumes for a bit - but there were too many to even choose one. And she was fine with hers anyway. 

She tried the various shampoos in one week, entering the bathroom eagerly and leaving it grumpy every time. They all smelled great, refreshing, but none of them was the precious thing she had her mind stuck on. Not even the bubbles they made managed to lift her spirits up.

On the evening after using the third shampoo, she threw herself on the bed with a sigh, the note she had been doodling and writing on about what the scent could be made off scrambled in her hand. She was sure about vanilla, mimosa and clementine, but something was missing. One, or two. She didn’t know. 

Even after all her searches, Sana still hadn’t managed to catch the exact scent she had been obsessing over the past few weeks, and it was getting annoying. She kept hoping she would run into the one with the right fragrance, but being in an all girls school made that rather difficult. 

And the day it finally happened came very hazily, unexpectedly. 

She was one of the few students sticking around on the school grounds after class, her presence being required by the student council, and she was on her way to deliver paperwork to the sport clubs when she ran into a girl from the class next to hers. She had seen her a couple of times, didn’t know much about her, and gave her a smile when she looked up, her bangs swinging slightly from the nod she gave to Sana. 

“Say, what kind of shampoo do you use ?” Sana would never be able to say what exactly happened in that moment, what made her turn around so quickly except for that scent again, that one, but she could tell that her heart was beating loudly and that the hair under her fingertips felt incredibly soft. 

Hirai, as she told her she was called, didn’t get the time to answer, as a classmate called out for her, leaving Sana standing dumbfounded in the middle of an empty hallway, a stupid smile on her face. She had finally found her. 

She didn’t hesitate to try again the next day, slipping into the girl’s classroom at the end of the day. She couldn’t let the fragrance that had been troubling her slip away too easily, and she needed to put a name on the feelings it had been giving her. And Hirai seemed to be a person as sweet as her scent. 

She grabbed a nearby chair and sat on the other side of the table, leaning on her arm, watching Hirai finish whatever she had left to do in silence. Students left the class one by one, eventually leaving them alone in the empty room, the only sounds filling the space being Hirai’s pencil on her book, and the happy chatting of the students outside. 

“Hirai ?” the girl hummed. “What’s your first name, Hirai ?”

“Momo.” 

“That means peach, right ? do you write it like that ?” Sana grabbed a pen from her new friend’s pencil case and wrote down the character, smiling as Momo nodded. “That’s very fitting. It suits you.” 

“Really ? I think your name suits you well too.”

“You know my name ?” she leaned back, watching as Momo’s cheeks reddened a bit. 

“Of course. You’re popular, you know ? Sana, Minatozaki Sana. with the characters ‘gauze’, sa, and ‘summer’, na. You’re like a thin fabric of sun, walking around and giving warmth, happiness to whoever you run into. I think, you bring the scent of summer, too. It’s very pleasant.” 

You’re the one who smells incredibly nice, Sana thought, wanting to tell the girl honestly, but could only push her chair back and lean in, her lips pressing softly against her friend’s, finally getting a clearer idea of what had been troubling her all this time. 

She slightly backed up and discovered a stunned but blushing Momo, eyes wide, mouth still agape. 

“Uh, a bit slow to react ?” Sana teased, grinning at the girl.

“No, just -- processing. Sorry, hold on.” 

“It’s okay.” Sana stared down at a very confused looking Momo, cheeks bright, the sound of her heart beating loudly in her ears. 

“Well, are you, perhaps, ‘that kind’ of person, Minatozaki ?” Momo asked in a quiet voice, looking back up at the person who had just kissed her, not looking angry nor too confused anymore.

“Truthfully, I’m not sure,” Sana reached for the other girl’s face, fingers grazing on her hair, stopping on her cheek, observing a more comfortable look appear in the girl’s eyes. “But right now, regardless of gender, Hirai - no, Momo, my feelings tell me to kiss you again.” 

This time, the kiss was reciprocated, and Sana felt her whole body light up, from the closeness, the scent that was swallowing her whole, the soft feeling of the lips against hers and the delicate feeling of Momo’s hair brushing against her hand. 

But Momo retreated, too quickly for Sana, shyness plastered over her face. 

“Hey, what are we doing, kissing in a classroom like it’s nothing ? isn’t that bad ?” 

“Nothing bad about it !” Sana smiled wide, the worry that had washed over when the girl broke the kiss vanishing quickly. She could see why Momo was worried. “It felt great, too. Let’s do it again.”

“Hold on !” 

\-- 

Please don’t tell me you’ve moved on  
Just give me one more chance to explain  
My feelings are still there and growing  
They’re new to me and I’m still learning  
And is this what you call love ?  
This is what I’m thinking of

\-- 

Sana wanted to spend more time with Momo, and the girl invited her over, to study at first, since Sana had a thing for distracting Momo whenever she was trying to do anything school related. At least, that was the plan. 

Momo had led Sana to her room, leaving her there as she went to get snacks and drinks back in the kitchen. She took that opportunity to lay on the bed for a bit, breathing in the now very familiar and still heart pounding scent of the other girl. 

It made her wonder. Her heart was beating loudly, no different from when she would spend time with Momo. what was it, then ? it couldn’t be just the fragrance, that made her feel so good, so high, in a way, whenever she was with the other girl. 

“Excuse me for the wait.” Momo said as she went back into the room, looking at Sana with a smile as she settled everything on the table. 

Sana reached for her arm before pulling her on the bed, letting her fall by her side, in a fit of giggles, wrapping her arms around her, getting into the most comfortable position she could. Momo didn’t complain, snuggling her head into the crook of Sana’s neck with a satisfied hum. 

They stayed like that for a bit, before the host complained about them being here to study, not to cuddle. At the comment, Sana lifted herself up, leaning on her elbow, looking down at the girl snuggled up next to her. 

“I’m - am I a bother ? I get that wanting to do this might be weird, strange, even, but…” 

Momo sat up at the shaky tone of her friend’s voice. 

“Minatozaki.” she grabbed the girl’s hands, in an attempt to reassure her, not liking the worry on her face one bit. 

“Sana.”

“Sana. About us, what do you want us to become ?” 

“I know-- I know that I love you, Momo. so, if you don’t find it unpleasant, I want to keep touching you, kissing you,” she squeezed a bit harder on the other girl’s hands, feeling herself feel better as words flowed out. “Staying by your side, and feeling, as much as I can, your fragrance that I love so much.” 

“Then, I guess you could call me strange, too,” Momo reached for Sana’s shoulder, pushing her back on the bed, lying face to face. “Because I'm really happy right now. I’m glad you reached out to me, back then, because your fragrance always made my heart beat fast too.” 

“Girlfriends it is, then ?” Sana asked with a cheerful voice, the thrill of her feelings being returned hitting her as strongly as the wonderful fragrance of Momo had affected her the first time she had breathed it. 

“Sure.” 

“Perfect ! can I know what brand of perfume you’re using, now ?”

“Sure to that, too !” 

\--

Because I knew  
That you would be alright  
And in my heart, you would stay a while  
With me

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song by by lucy rose and a one shot i read a while ago.. 
> 
> https://dynasty-scans.com/chapters/your_fragrance_1#1


End file.
